


Rainbow Drunk

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Storytelling, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>"I'd love to see the events leading up to the Matriorb's destruction through Kanaya's point of view, describe her emotions before & after killing Eridan, tell if you think she is satisfied or remorseful, & have her tell the story of how it happened to Rose, who tries to comfort her over the loss of her specie's hope for survival.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose and Kanaya have only just met in real life, on a meteor drenched in blood and stories. Kanaya recalls and reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChellaC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChellaC/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ChellaC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChellaC/pseuds/ChellaC) in the [homestuck_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/homestuck_meme) collection. 



> Whenever *** shows up, click for soundtrack music.

[***](http://homestuckgaiden.bandcamp.com/track/immaculate-peacekeeper)

The lab's still stained with blood, a lot of it yours.

Rose is knelt on the floor, peering at the green soaked into it and then up at you to confirm her suspicions.

"It seems I'm not the only of us to have tasted death," she observes.

"That is correct." Your own eyes are drawn to the shattered remains of the matriorb: jagged keratin edges torn through effortlessly, blood cooling in the still air, all hope entirely absent. Rose follows your gaze and stares at the carnage.

"I hope I don't sound intrusive, but..." She hesitates, finishing with a single word: "How?"

"That is a rather long story." Too fresh in the mind, as well; fresh enough to still be painful. 

But you have never been one to shy away from pain. "I suppose, however, we have recently come into possession of a great deal of time. Three... what was your human term?"

"Years," she supplies; you nod. "So we should probably get to knowing each other better post-haste, in order to lessen the dangerously high awkwardness potential of this journey. I'd quite like to learn about that quite fascinating luminescence of yours..." She takes your glowing forearm in your hands, and you allow her to admire it. Then her expression changes to one of concern: "Also, it does help to talk about things. I will listen."

You pause, collecting yourself. "Then I shall tell."

"It began when you went dark. I had spent so much of my time preoccupied by you; when I could no longer do so, I felt it was time to fulfil my duties at last..."

[***](http://homestuckgaiden.bandcamp.com/track/ruins-of-rajavihara)

From admiring Skaia's omens to unlocking your possessions when their time came, you had always been a loyal follower of fate. You had never seen any reason to fight it. Quite the contrary: you served it, acting as an auxiliatrix of destiny.

Hence, when you found the Auxiliatrix key, you did not hesitate in doing what needed to be done. You immediately unlocked the matriorb and set about tying up loose ends, preparing to play your part in the future. 

You had not dreamed on Prospit in days. Perhaps if you had, you would have foreseen this. Perhaps you would have simply followed the flow of Paradox Space, accepting everything in grim acknowledgement of your destiny.

Instead, in blind, unquestioning obedience, you prepared yourself for a destiny that would never come. 

Everything was in order as you made your exit. Jade had been instructed, following a predestined path just like yours. Sollux and Feferi were consoling each other; Karkat still assuming leadership. He'd told you that things were falling apart. But you still believed you could salvage hope.

That's when the Prince of Hope charged in, about to make this unsalvageable.

Even unknowingly, you had facilitated fate. Eridan's wand had been a joke. A funny one, too -- you watched in amusement as he attempted to threaten Sollux with the thing.

Then the punchline came: Sollux punched halfway across the room, smoke streaming from his empty eye sockets.

Suddenly, it wasn't funny any more. 

In seconds, Feferi was dead. You barely even saw it happen, it was so fast. And if you were to stop it happening again, you would have to act faster. 

You. Eridan. Lipstick chainsaw. Science wand. Grim determination. One had to die.

[***](http://unofficialmspafans.bandcamp.com/track/hope-remains)

"But the extent of his cruelty was entirely unmerited," you snarl, picking up a charred piece of horn. "Only the most disgusting of beings would destroy the future of their entire race, effectively committing genocide, with no reason whatsoever!" 

Of course she hears the hopeless undertones in your voice. It's only when she puts an arm around your shoulders that you allow yourself to cry.

"There is a fortuitous outcome for you," she says softly. "I can't foresee it exactly, but it exists. We just have to be patient. Wait for opportunity to beckon instead of answering its call prematurely."

You nod, trying to compose yourself at least a little. "Shall I continue telling the tale?"

"Only if you're ready."

Taking a few seconds to even out your breaths, you do.

"The sensation of death was unlike anything I'd previously experienced. It is, as is rumoured, similar to falling asleep," you recall. Rose understands: she's been through the same. "But in my case, I was taken over by both heavy slumber and intense pain, wracking my body with agony. Then silence. Then, a journey."

[***](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/virgin-orb)

If death is falling asleep, then what comes afterwards is a dream.

Hence you knew it wasn't real nigh instantaneously. That's when they appeared. Dead and sleeping friends, saying you were undergoing a transformation. Something that you'd been groomed for throughout your life. 

Aradia was there, living and conscious. She told you this was a metamorphosis, much like her own. From being cocooned in death to soaring on butterfly wings, she was more alive than ever before. Soon, you would be too.

Jade was with you too. She'd spoken with you in the future, so your future was assured. And she knew what you would become.

A... "vampire"?

[***](http://unofficialmspafans.bandcamp.com/track/rainbow-rebirth)

"That's a human term for what I suppose you are now," Rose explains. "Vampires are sharp-toothed, blood-drinking undead creatures, often handsome males or buxom females. They're often overly romanticised, though I prefer the more monstrous portrayals."

"Alternian rainbow drinkers are essentially the same," you add. "I'm glad to hear you prefer their more monstrous forms, as that is the extreme I am closer to."

"I think you could be quite the romantic if you tried," she winks.

You cough softly. "Popular rainbow drinker mythology holds that the newly-turned are possessed by one of the Seven Deadly Sins: immoral states of being simultaneously warned against and encouraged in Alternian culture." Rose seems to understand. Perhaps there's a human parallel to that too, you contemplate. 

"The literature I used to read often depicted the formerly restrained auxiliatrices succumbing to the sin of Lust and henceforth performing a variety of passionate acts upon others." Did she just giggle? "My own experience was markedly different. Whether the myths are entirely true or not, I am now inclined to believe this aspect of them. For the feeling I experienced in my first moments of undeath was too intense to be anything but pure Wrath."

[***](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/requiem-of-sunshine-and-rainbows)

A burning hot sensation wrenched you out of sleep. 

It felt like your blood had been replaced with fire, so strong and so blindingly bright its light set the whole room ablaze. Anger burned within you, fury so strong it shone out through your flesh. You ached to release it. Take it out on someone. Anyone. 

You rose sharply. Stood straight up. Stretched your glowing limbs. You were _starving._

There was blood everywhere, that was the first thing you noticed. And kept noticing. You couldn't get it out of your head, out of your nostrils, that sweet, sweet smell that you just had to seize...

Sollux was gone. Feferi was still here, still dead... her blood still warm.

You couldn't even muster up a little sadness at her death, the urge was so strong. Before you could stop yourself you were darting over to her, clutching her body in your arms and thrusting your fangs right into her.

The drink was sweet. Delicious. Rich, imperial blood, not quite quelling your thirst but fuelling your fire. But its body was dead, vital juices no longer pumping. You needed something living. Breathing. Perhaps even fighting back.

And you were more than willing to hunt for it.

You plucked your teeth from the useless corpse. No need to bandage her -- but, you realised, seeing jade blood coating the floor -- you were in dire need of bandaging yourself. The solution to that problem was right in front of you: Eridan's cape, cast aside before his atrocities. 

Tying it around your waist, you admired the new look: it made quite the accessory, you reckoned, now it wasn't wasted on _him_ any more. Your blood staining it only enhanced the effect. No more clean, pristine order. You were out to kill.

Your lightning-fast limbs carried you over to the transportalizer; in a flash, you disappeared. To the main corridors you strode, not pausing until -- footsteps!

There she was. Terezi, skittering her cane along the ground and sniffing around. You hid around a corner. She couldn't smell you, but you could smell her. Warm, succulent teal pumping below the skin. You could understand her obsession with scent now, because that smelt _maddening_. She drove you crazy. And you had to have her.

She'd teleported back into the main lab. The coast was clear. Creeping softly and silently, the consummate huntress, you followed her trail up to the teleport pad where her blood's tempting aroma still lingered. You went through after her, through to the lab to observe your prey's movement from a distance.

You approached. Tiptoed delicately: the calm before the storm. Waited behind her, calculating. Time it right. Make this shot a good one.

Over her shoulder, you saw her typing:

GC: 1T SM3LLS  
GC: BR1GHT3R

Cover blown -- you struck! Every ounce of your anger propelled that one punch, and Terezi was out cold in an instant. At last you could get at that ever-so-tempting teal: you thrusted your fangs, sharper than ever, straight into her. Holding her body up against you, you sucked and gulped and swallowed, feeling the liquid streaming into you.

The drink was delicious beyond comprehension, as if you'd never drunk before in your life. 

Somehow, though, you managed to control yourself. Drink her dry, and it would be fatal. So you pulled out, applying a bandage as an afterthought. Sorry, Terezi. But you were _starving._

No, you weren't out to kill _her._ As for a certain other person...

The hunt was on.

[***](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/dance-of-thorns)

You stalked the corridors, driven, determined, lipstick in your hand ready to transform into something deadlier. Eridan's cape and your own blood trailed out behind you. The latter would be a problem, if people tried following you...

But you had a solution to that as well. Drawing your chainsaw, you turned back to the teleport pad you had just come through and cleaved straight through the middle. There. If they wished to follow you now, you wished them luck.

Soon, you found yourself emerging onto the roof of the meteor, taking long strides out in the open air. Ahead of you were three of your old friends, now enemies as far as you were concerned. 

There was Gamzee, whose bloody handiwork you had seen (and, desperate for blood, licked -- another aspect of Terezi's behaviour you could now understand) painted all over the meteor. He wore Nepeta's hat and Equius' glasses. Trophies stolen from the dead. Sickening.

Vriska. An old flame. Now the sight of her only made you burn with anger for what she'd done and how she'd treated you; that pretty face just made you want to punch it.

Eridan... no explanation needed. You'd save that sack of shit for last. 

Gamzee was the first one to notice you: facing towards you, right in front of a deep chasm. Perfect.

You ran.

Now they could all see you, priceless looks of shock on every one of their faces. No one had expected you. Just how you liked it.

This would be more satisfying than any blood.

You charged towards Gamzee first, kicking him right in the bulge and sending him flying straight over the edge, minus the hood and glasses. Good riddance. One down.

Vriska just stood there, stock still. Ha, you'd change that. A single punch sent her flying, face ploughed into the floor. And well-deserved too. Two down.

Eridan just screamed like a wiggler! He always had been pathetic -- throwing a tantrum, destroying the matriorb and killing you and Feferi hadn't changed that.

Your chainsaw cleaved straight through his middle. The feeling was almost graceful. The stupid look still on his ugly face wasn't. 

And for the finale, Equius' perfectly-timed sunglasses fell onto your face. Your chainsaw reverted to its lipstick form: you redid your lipstick in a mixture of your own green and Eridan's delicious blood, tasting more satisfying than any other had. 

Three down. A perfect hat trick. And looking _flawless_. 

Vriska, meanwhile, was looking at you as if you were the most beautiful person in the world. 

[***](http://unofficialmspafans.bandcamp.com/track/dance-of-viridian-and-violet)

Rose, meanwhile, has been looking at you as if you're the most beautiful person in the world. 

"Any more to the story?"

"Nothing of import. Not anything primarily involving myself, anyway." 

She nods. "Still, that is quite an extraordinary tale you have there. My own experience feels almost pedestrian in comparison."

"Rose..." You furrow your brow. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but did you not endeavour to destroy the game; succumb to the forces of otherworldly dark gods; get killed by the most powerful being in the universe; float in a planet's severed moon towards a sun the mass of two universes; be the very cause of the existence of, and be killed by, said sun and finally ascend to godhood?"

"It's a moot point, then," she chuckles. "We have both had unbelievable days. And I think it's high time I got some rest."

She takes in your glow a few seconds longer, looking at your hand -- perhaps contemplating whether to take it in hers, you think or hope for a fleeting moment, but she decides against it. She walks back towards the teleport pad before you can take the opportunity and take her hand instead.

But then she turns back. "Oh, I nearly forgot... Are you still hungry?"

"No." You're famished, every cell in your body aching for blood. And there's another part of you that wants not only her blood, but every other part of her. You just want _her._

"No, I'll be fine for now." You lower your head. The anger of earlier has passed, leaving a certain drained feeling in you.

"Well, if you ever do fancy a taste of human blood, or you'd like to discuss the future of your race, or even if you just want to pass these three years with company..." A soft smile. "I'm always here."

And she's gone. You've lost your chance.

You can't believe yourself. You had the bravery to face down three killers, but can't even find the courage for this?

No. You're doing it. You're going after her.

Through the teleport pad, and then: "Rose?"

She slows to a halt, then looks over her shoulder at you with eyebrow arched. "Yes?"

"I... I've reconsidered. I was just being polite earlier, but the fact of the matter remains that I am still quite peckish..."

Rose Lalonde pads towards you, all kindly eyes and open arms. "Then I'm all too happy to oblige."

And you embrace her, cradling her slight figure in your arms. She's too delicate, too dainty, too newly reborn. It'd almost feel like trespassing to puncture that skin.

But she lifts her head, exposing the soft flesh below. She's inviting you in. And it would only be rude to decline now.

So you penetrate, piercing deftly into what lies below. Rose's blood is a different delicacy entirely from what you've sampled before. Fresh, almost spiced. And it's a pleasant change drinking from someone willing: her breathing is calm; her mouth gently smiles; her eyes are closed, almost serene.

You finish, drawing your fangs smoothly out of her and carefully patching up the punctures. She's even more weary now, but content. You won't force her to move herself after that; you lift her instead, bridal carrying her back to your own block where a soft pile of fabric awaits her slumber.

Staying three years for her is not a choice you'll regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are fun... and Kanaya is _awesome._ Thanks for this prompt!


End file.
